bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Bach convinces wonder to rp without really trying
Skylar (of course), Rhys and who knows who else >.< Holden checks on Skylar *'Holden': He sets own his guitar and looks over at his clock, then stretches, jesus it was like nearly 1pm and he hadn't heard anything the other side of the wall where Skylar's room was. With a yawn and a stretch he reaches across his bed for the clean shirt he'd set out to wear, a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt. After checking to see that his pants were buttoned, he heads out of his room to the kitchen first to get coffee going for Skylar. Once the pot was starting to brew, he made his way over to Skylar's door and hesitated, should he knock, what if Skylar brought someone home last night. Granted it wouldn't be the first time Holden saw his half brother naked and/or with someone else, but that didn't always make it any less awkward. He taps lightly on the door. *'Skylar:' He reaches his hand out for the bottle sitting on his night stand, it was probably piss warm by this point, but warm or cold it got the job done. He nearly slid to the floor in the process, still recovering from a hang over from all the drinking he did last night. Was it last night, for that matter, he couldn't even be certain what time of day it was now. With a shake of his head, he gets his fingers around the glass and pulls it to him, only about 1/4 of the rum was left in it, but he had more stashed around all over the place, including some in Holden's room he'd stashed there when Holden was out one day. As he took a few swigs off the bottle, his eyes wandered to a spot on the floor, hardly noticeable to some, but to him a glaring remnant of a memory he'd like to forget. The burn mark made almost a perfect circle, ironic as he saw the burn mark as an example of his imperfect life. He took another swig, and could just imagine what Holden would say if he were there, something about stopping to actually eat something or maybe something about his health or well being. Sighing he tries to stand but sways and has to use his dresser to lean on. Looking over at the only full length mirror in his room, he sees a stranger looking back at him, gods when did he shower last. Taking swig and setting the bottle on the table by his television, he looks over at the door to his private bathroom, but suddenly the idea of showering alone sounds dull and lonely, and his mind wanders to the possibility of going out into camp first and trying to find someone to seduce into his shower. (OOC: Copyright of Bach >.<) *'Holden:' When he doesn't get an answer, he figures he might as well just risk it and slowly opens the door, peering in, "Hey, dude, you up or are you going to sleep all day?" In the background the coffee pot dings that it's done brewing and ready to be drunk. *'Skylar:' He pulls the hair away from his face using his hand before making a tired moaning sound before bringing his hands down to his face again and rubbing it. "I really wouldn't mind sleeping all day." He brings his hands down quite aggressively and they slam into his hips, knocking him slightly off balance. *'Holden:' He opens the door enough at this point he sees Skylar just standing there, "Dude, when was the last time you showered?" He makes a motion with his hand indicating he probably smells body odour and doesn't like it >.< "There's coffee on, do you want some? You really should drink something besides rum ya know..........." *'Skylar:' He looks at Holden, his under eyes are really dark and baggy before making a weird sleeping 'Mmmmmmmm' sound. "I do, I drink anything with a high alcohol content." He says in a way where Holden can either take it as he's stupid or he's being a smart ass. "And heck, even I can't remember when I showered last." *'Holden:' He rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen, makes the coffee the way Skylar likes it (which I'm sure is some seriously fucked up way >.<) and brings it back in his room and sets it on the table by the bottle of rum, "Yea well there's this thing called water, you should try it sometime...." *'Skylar:' He staggers back over to his bed and sits down on it before looking down, glancing at the circular burn mark branded into the floorboard for the second time. "Does a whisky on the rocks count?" He reaches over for the bottle and accidentally knocked over the mug of coffee. *'Holden': He shakes his head in that way a parent might, then hears a knock on the front door, "That's odd, people rarely knock on our cabin, usually just come in." He shrugs and goes to see who it is, leaving skylar alone with his rum. *'Skylar:' He takes a swig from the bottle, waiting for Holden to come back. *'Holden:' he's talking to another guy, and the voices come closer, "yea that's cool, I don't know, must be hard not having a last name and all, er. well you know what I mean." He and Rhys stand outside Skylar's door now, rhys is wearing a long sleeve red t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and smiles shyly at Skylar. *'Rhys:'' "h.h. hey" he blushes a bit and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and starts to stars to stare at a random spot on the floor in front of him. *'Holden:' "Rhys, this is Skylar, don't think you guys have met yet, Skylar this is Rhys, met him a few months ago, Sheep guardian...." *'Skylar:' He looks Rhys, up and down, studying him with his eyes which are now probably the most prominent feature on his face before giving him a slight smirk, taking another swig. *'Holden:' He gives Skylar a look like, dude, he's not a piece of meat. Then Holden's phone rings, from the general context of Holden's half of the conversation, Skylar should be able to guess that it's Glen calling and wants Holden to go over. "Shit, uhhhhh." He gives Rhys an apologetic look *'Rhys:' he gives a look like :/ that face reminds me of >.< "oh....uhhhh sorry I should have called first, you're probably busy." *'Holden:' "OH it's fine, I should only be a few hours, I have everything set up for you on my computer, if you wanna go in and hang out here." He looks from Rhys to Skylar and back to Rhys, hoping he's not making a mistake leaving Skylar alone with him >.< *pause for a moment to see how Skylar reacts* Category:Roleplay Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:BachLynn23